


Earn Your Gift, Darling

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Doggy Style, Gift Giving, Hair-pulling, Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: When Peter comes home late, he feels the need to make it up to Elias in the best kind of way
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Earn Your Gift, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend, Grace lmao

Elias sat in his most comfortable arm chair, sipping the most expensive wine he knew would get under Peter’s nerves.

That’s what the bastard gets for getting home so late.

He was supposed to be back hours ago. Elias had been ready, sitting pretty on the pair’s shared bed, and was disappointed when he hadn’t been met with his burly husband. 

So in retaliation, Elias had stripped himself of the sexy garb and thrown on a fluffy bathrobe, making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of wine that was supposed to be for post-sex and downed it in ten minutes. 

Because of his connection to the institute, Elias couldn’t really get drunk, but it helped take off the edge of the disappointment and changed it into annoyance instead. Elias had been looking forward to that night, as Peter hadn’t been home for weeks on one of his voyages.

As much as Elias hated to admit it, he was starting to grow fond of the old bastard. Peter had pulled him in with sex at first, but soon it had turned into flowers and dinner, then deep conversations by the fireplace. 

Elias hadn’t realized he was falling, and at this point, it was too late. He didn’t need the extra stress on his life by ending a relationship he was fairly happy in. Peter gave Elias his space, and Elias gave Peter his. It was mutually beneficial, and he had to admit, the sex was great.

Peter had huge hands and a hulking frame, and could easily fuck Elias into the mattress.

Elias knew he should be angry, but thinking about Peter’s toned muscles had got him aroused. He felt himself grow and he tried to ignore it, finishing off the last of the wine he’d stolen from the kitchen.

He tried not to think about the way Peter towered over him, or the way he was able to lift Elias easily into his arms. He tried not to think about the times he had been sat on Peter’s lap, kissing and being able to feel his lover’s arousal grow under him. 

Soon the urge became too strong and Elias began palming himself roughly in hopes of getting the deed over with as soon as possible. It became prevalent, however, that he was going to need to do something more to get himself off.

Elias cursed loudly towards his body and Peter, the frustrations and arousal making his mind more fuzzy than alcohol ever could. 

He sighed heavily and wrapped his hand gently around his dick, moving it up and down quickly. He tried not to think of Peter, but he couldn’t help it as the feeling in his gut grew and soon the pressure was too much.

Just as Elias released, he heard the front door open and a pair of eyes connected with his own. Elias moaned lowly at the sight of Peter in his huge form, unable to avert his gaze as he rode out the rest of his high.

“Fuck, Elias,” was all Peter said before he was on top of his lover, taking his head in his hands and pushing their faces roughly together. Peter was basically devouring Elias, leaving a thick saliva trail that Elias grimaced at when they drew apart. 

“You’re late,” Elias said quietly, taking a handful of Peter’s hair into his hand. He tried to reason that it was to steady himself, but he knew deep down that he loved Peter’s reactions to his hair being pulled.

“I’m sorry, darling. This got very hectic down at the dock, and I tried to get back here as fast as I could. I even brought you a present to make up for my absence, though I think you still might owe me for it. Although your little show when I got home was spectacular, I’m afraid I’ll need a little more out of you.” Every word sent shivers down Elias’ spine, and he was trying very hard not to let Peter know that his words were affecting him in any way. 

Peter, although he was very bad with people, was very good with Elias. He noticed the way Elias was struggling to maintain focus, so he gave his lover the sweet relief of pleasure. He got down on his knees in front of Elias and moved the bathrobe to the side, letting Elias’ arousal out for all to see. Well, if ‘all’ just meant ‘Peter’.

He didn’t hesitate when it came to wrapping his lips around the tip of Elias’ dick. Peter was gentle when he wanted to be, but this wasn’t gentle. This was weeks worth of pent up frustration and anger and Elias loved it. When Peter was possessive and rough, Elias finally felt like he could hand someone else the reins, though he’d never actually admit that to Peter. 

When Elias was on the edge again, Peter wrapped his thick fingers around Elias, preventing him from being able to release. Elias was about to make a snarky comment when he felt Peter disconnect, and soon he was being lifted into the air.

Peter had picked him up and was walking towards their bedroom, and Elias wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck. Being carried bridal-style used to get under his skin, but now it felt more like Peter was treating him like royalty. It was silly maybe, but it’s not like anyone else was going to witness it. 

When they got to the bedroom door, Peter opened it before walking over to the bed. He released Elias, and he landed awkwardly on the bed.

Before Elias could even say anything, Peter was already on the bed holding himself up over Elias. He grabbed both Elias’ arms and pinned them above his head. Elias struggled for a moment though he knew that it wouldn’t result in anything, Peter was too strong.

“If you show me a good time, I’ll let you have your gift,” Peter leaned down and whispered into Elias’ ear. He shivered and Peter felt it, smiling down at his lover and enjoying the sight of him so helpless. It wasn’t often Elias looked this submissive, and it’s what really turned Peter on. 

Elias was surprised when he felt Peter plant a kiss on his cheek, and start trailing his lips down his lover. It wasn’t hunger driven, these were kisses that were strictly saved for the more intimate moments between the two. Elias had been expecting rough sex, but slow, intimate sex was just as welcome.

Peter kept Elias’ hands bound as he kissed down his lover’s naked body, pausing to tease his nipples, eliciting a low groan from him. A blush crept along his cheeks, and he turned his head to the side in hopes that Peter wouldn’t notice.

He noticed. Of course he did. Peter smiled his slow smile and came back to be face to face with his love. Elias refused to look at him, and he was glowing redder with the attention now fully on him. 

“You’re so handsome, darling,” Peter drawled, using his free hand to cup Elias’ jaw and make him look up. Elias almost wanted to be angry, but when he looked at Peter’s face, all the building rage faded away. Peter looked too happy, and Elias found he truly didn’t want to ruin it. 

So he let Peter nuzzle himself in Elias’ neck, and bit his lip when his husband starting sucking on the soft skin. When he disconnected, Elias’ neck was cold and he missed the warmth that Peter seemed to always carry with him.

When Peter got off the bed, Elias was about to protest, but he was just removing his clothes. His movements were slow, as they always tended to be, and it was agonizing as Elias sat on the bed and waited for his lover to return. 

As Peter climbed across the bed towards Elias, the smile never left his face. Peter had never looked this happy to see Elias, and it was rubbing off on him a bit. 

When Peter reached Elias, he immediately flipped him onto all fours, shocking him. He felt something hard poke against him and his arms almost gave out from under him. Peter reached out and grabbed a fistful of Elias’ hair, keeping him from collapsing.

Peter’s lubed arousal slid into Elias, and the bulking man let out a breath at the sensation. Hearing the sound come from Peter finally broke him, and his arms fully gave way. Peter’s strong grip on him kept him from crashing hard into the mattress. His spine dipped, and he could rival even the most flexible girl.

He knew Peter like to see him like this, and was rewarded with Peter thrusting slow and deep into Elias. It was erotic as hell, and Elias was having a hard time trying to keep quiet. The pleasure from his ass and the pleasure-pain from his hair was starting to push him over the edge.

He finally lost it when Peter started whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and he felt himself jerk as he ruined the sheets beneath him. Peter groaned as he sped up his pace, eager to finish soon.

When both of them had finally come, they slowly worked to clean up the place. Elias grabbed the clothes on the floor and put them in a laundry basket while Peter took the sheets to the washing machine to be cleaned.

They moved to the living room and cuddled on the couch, with Elias curled against Peter like a cat. Peter was stroking his hair, and Elias was close to falling asleep against his chest.

Suddenly Elias felt Peter move above him, and he was reaching to the ottoman where a gift box rested. He grabbed it and held it out to Elias with expectant eyes, so he took it with hesitancy.

“What is this?” He asked, fingering the ribbon that wound its way around the entire box.

“It’s your gift, darling. Just open it.”

When Elias pulled on the ribbon, it fell away with ease. He removed it fully and set it on the couch next to him, and reached to take the lid off the box. When he removed it, peeking inside revealed the gift that Peter had gotten him. 

It was a printout for a ticket, laid on top of layers of tissue paper. When Elias read the location, it read ‘Athens, Greece’. 

“Peter, what did you do?” Elias asked, moving so that he could face Peter more.

“I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long, so I booked us a one week vacation to Greece,” He was smiling, and the happiness that was radiating off of him was palpable.

Elias couldn’t help but smile back and plant a kiss on Peter’s lips. He lingered before looking back into the box and removing all of the wrapping paper.

Underneath was a dark piece of cloth, and Elias’ brows furrowed as he pulled it out of the box.

It was male lingerie, and a very skimpy one at that. When Elias looked back over at Peter, his smile had turned into a wicked smirk.

“That, my dear Elias,” He said in that slow, sexy voice, “is the part that’s purely for my satisfaction.”

Elias smacked Peter with the garment and started going on about how he wasn’t going to drop to that level, but he wasn’t really angry. The fact that Peter had done this grand gesture for him made him ecstatic, but he wasn’t going to let Peter know that.

Well, at least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo! Soft lonelyeyes smut just because I can, and because this kinda stuff if fun to write. If you want, be sure to follow me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)


End file.
